


Angel Wings

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Angel Lore (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Sam helps Cas work on his Christmas present for Dean. Dean continues to work on helping Cas feel like he belongs with them.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020
> 
> Day 6: Angel
> 
> Continuation of Days 2-5

Dean would be gone for hours if he stuck to the plan Sam had been helping him with. Sam felt that, just maybe, things would go exactly has he hoped they would go. Dean seemed genuinely committed to treating Castiel better. Personally, Sam chalked it up to passing on Mom’s conversation with Cas’, Dean seemed to have taken the idea that Cas felt he didn’t belong here to heart. 

Since they got back from the not-Yeti case Dean had been waking up to make Cas coffee, he’d convinced Cas that baking pies was an essential Christmas tradition which resulted in the two of them spending hours watching cooking shows together in an attempt to make the perfect pie, and Dean had even spent time helping Cas order a Christmas gift for Claire online. Just last night Dean had made apple cider for everyone and had been sitting awfully close to Cas while they watched Patrick Stewart in “A Christmas Carol” under the premise of sharing a blanket. Sam had spent the night wishing they would just kiss already because the sexual tension in the bunker was ridiculous, but he had honestly never seen Dean happier. Cas seemed confused but pleased by the change in Dean’s behavior and as a result had thrown himself wholeheartedly into his own Christmas plans.

However, with only 5 days left until Christmas, Sam had managed to kick Dean out of the bunker so he could focus on helping Cas with his spell. Dean had a lot of shopping to do anyway, and the stores were sure to be crowded enough to keep him out for hours. The streets were pretty snowy as well, and Dean couldn’t drive as fast as he normally would in the Impala because of it. Sam went looking for Cas in the library.

“Hey Cas, Dean will be gone for hours, do we have everything to try out this spell of yours?” Cas didn’t look up from the papers he was pouring over.

“I believe so. It should expand on my ability to astrally project my wings, but I’m uncertain it will actually result in physical manifestation perceivable to humans.” 

“Okay, so obviously angels have wings, and you can project a shadow type image. You also said they can be used protectively to an extent – don’t they need to have some amount of physical presence in this plane for that to be possible?” Sam really did want to help Cas, but he was also geeking out a bit. How often did someone get the chance to learn this much about angels?

“Yes. Aspects of angel wings can retain physicality in certain circumstances as well. For example, a feather removed from our wings with purpose can retain enough of a, hm, echo of our grace to retain physicality. The purpose of this spell follows a similar principle. The difficulty is in maintaining it for a period of time without draining my grace too badly. It’s also strange because my wings are already altered when I’m in a vessel to be proportionate to the human body. They are only a reflection of my true form, so I’m attempting to alter and alteration.” Sam thought about that for a moment.

“Okay, so you’re saying whatever manifests, if anything, will be at least two steps away from your true form. Will that make them safe to see?” Cas nodded. “Okay. So, if this is mostly about you redirecting your grace, what is the spell for?”

“Two spells. One will make it easier for me to redirect my grace through my wings. When they were damaged by Metatron it became more difficult to make use of them. The second is specifically for Dean to give him temporary access to the astral plane, if he focuses on it. Gifted humans can do this anyway, and his temporary abilities will only work if I can meet him halfway.” 

“Okay, so you said the second spell is one you already knew would work. You want to try the first one and see if it works?”

“Yes. Thank you for your assistance Sam.” Sam smiled at Cas brightly and got to work. Since they had already spent a day gathering ingredients, they just had to combine them and cast the spell. Sam did the actual spell work as Cas sat in a chair and tolerated the cold gunk being used to paint sigils on his back. Sam chanted in Enochian and for a moment it seemed like nothing had happened. Then there was a flash of blue light on Cas’ back and the sigils disappeared. 

“Well, something happened. How do you feel Cas?” Cas started to shake and make pained noises. “Crap! Cas, are you okay?” Sam crouched down in front of his friend, not sure what to do. Cas held his hand out indicating that he needed a moment so Sam waited anxiously while the angel curled over his stomach breathing heavily. Slowly, Cas seemed to breath more normally until he finally sat up. 

“I’m fine Sam. I believe it worked, my grace flowing through my wings unencumbered after so long was – painful. I have adjusted though.” Cas took a deep breath and Sam helped him stand. “I guess there’s nothing left but to try and see how much I can manifest them.” Cas looked around the library skeptically. 

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“This may not be the best location to experiment, my wings are rather large.” 

“Okay, let’s try the roof. We’re in the middle of nowhere so it’s unlikely anyone will see you.” Cas agreed and proceeded to walk outside, still shirtless. Sam almost said something about it being cold and still snowing on and off, but then remembered it wouldn’t bother the angel anyway. Sam grabbed his coat and hat and followed Cas outside.

“Cas,” Sam started as they worked their way up to the roof, “Why did you want Dean to be able to see your wings as a Christmas present?” Cas glanced over his shoulder as he continued to walk in front of Sam.

“I guess… it’s about showing Dean something of my true self. Giving him a part of myself so he knows how much I value him.” Cas seemed to want to say something else but stopped short. Sam honestly thought the whole thing was stupid romantic, and while his brother wasn’t big into talking about feelings, he doubted even Dean could fail to react emotionally to Cas’ present.

“I’m sure he will appreciate it Cas. You make him better, you know. He’s cares for himself more when you’re here, I don’t worry about him as much.” They had made it to the roof and Cas turned around to look at Sam with a solemn expression.

“Thank you for telling me that Sam. I am happy for anything I can do for Dean, and you.” Cas was silent for a moment, gazing off into the distance, but he then seemed to recall where he was. With a small shake of his head, he returned to the task at hand. “Well, I suppose we should see how much the spell helped.” Sam stood back and watched Castiel close his eyes in concentration. He seemed to be struggling with something and then Sam felt a rush of energy sweep past him. He saw two massive shadowy wings unfurl behind the angel. They were gaps where Sam thought there should be feathers, but they were still extremely impressive.

“Wow, Cas. I can see them – well the projection at least.” Castiel curled his wings in front of him to examine them. He seemed mildly surprised by something. “Is there something wrong Cas?”

“No. Actually, they seem to be fuller. Allowing my grace to flow more easily into them seems to be healing them, that must be why they are painful.”

“That’s good, right? I thought angel wings couldn’t heal after Metatron expelled everyone though, would this spell work for other angels?” Cas shook his head.

“My wings weren’t damaged by the expulsion; they were harmed by Metatron using up part of my grace. I just hadn’t thought about why they hadn’t healed before. Even then, it’s doubtful the damage can be repaired enough to allow me to fly again, my grace is still less than it was and the power of Heaven is greatly diminished.” Regardless of Cas’ words Sam could tell his friend was pleased to see his wings in better shape.

“I’m happy for you Cas.” The angel took a few more moments to look over his shadowy wings before getting back to the business at hand.

“You said you only see the projection of my wings? Do you mind if I try something?” 

“Go ahead.” Sam saw one of the giant wings sweep out and then back. Sam got a dusting of snow and a wave of chilly wind in his face. “Agh, cold!” Sam rubbed frantically at his face trying to get rid of the icy droplets.

“Sorry Sam. It appears that they do have some degree of physicality. Hopefully that will be enough for Dean to be able to touch them with the addition of the other spell.” Cas tipped one side of his mouth up in a half smile, obviously pleased that his idea was working out so far. Cas noticed Sam shivering. “We can go inside now, thank you for your help Sam.”

“You’re welcome but yeah, let’s get inside.”

***

By the time Dean arrived home that afternoon Sam had gone out on a grocery run. Dean found Cas scrolling through the news online after he had hidden the shopping bags in his room. 

“Anything new?” Cas looked up at Dean as if the sun had come out after a storm. For a moment Dean just stared back, stunned more than usual by the angel’s fathomless blue eyes. He realized Cas was talking, but he hadn’t actually heard a word he said.

“Dean?”

“Sorry Cas, what was that?”

“I was just saying there isn’t anything new on the Lucifer front. No new cases either.”

“Okay. Do you want to do something then? Try another pie recipe? We still have peaches.” Cas’ smile widened. Now that Dean thought about it, he hadn’t ever seen Cas smile as much as he had been recently. Dean smiled back, happy that maybe his plan was working and Cas was beginning to feel more like he belonged here with them. With him, a small voice in the back of Dean’s mind insisted. 

“Can we try the flat pie one we saw yesterday?”, Cas asked. Dean snorted.

“That’s not pie, more like a tart.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Dean. They said it was peach pie.” Well, Dean wasn’t going to deny that the ingredients were similar, and if it made Cas happy, he was willing to call the sheet pan dessert pie. Dean threw up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay! Let’s go make not-pie, c’mon.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, allowing himself the brief contact with the angel. Dean was suspecting more and more that his feelings for Cas were only growing, but he was doubtful that angels could even fall in love. He’d just have to content himself with the time they spent together. He wanted Cas to be happier here on Earth, to feel like he was supposed to be here. Seeing Cas smile as they worked on slicing peaches together felt like the kind of peace that Dean hadn’t ever had, and had never thought possible. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to give you your Christmas present on Christmas Eve. Just us. I know it’s traditional to exchange gift on the actual day but -” Dean cut Cas off before he could continue.

“Whoa, Cas, it’s fine. I, uh, I’d actually like it to be just us when I give you your gift as well. So maybe Christmas Eve would work better anyway.” Dean carefully avoiding looking at Cas’ face as he could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

“Oh. Yes, that would be… agreeable.” Cas’ voice trailed off into a whisper and Dean risked a glance at the angel’s profile. Cas was also studiously avoiding looking at Dean and seemed to be nervous. Dean started to wonder if maybe, maybe he was wrong about angels. Maybe Cas felt something more for Dean as well. They continued their prep work in silence but the tension slowly dissipated as they fell into a friendly argument about how much butter they really needed (Dean was in favor of more). By the time Sam returned they were happily watching Rudolf, at Cas’ insistence, while waiting for the not-pie to cool off on the stove. 

Whatever was going on between them, Dean was looking forward to Christmas Eve. 

***  
On the astral plane, Cas’ slowly healing wings curled lovingly around Dean. Cas sighed in contentment, wanting nothing more than to stay here with Dean for as long as possible. He was beginning to hope that, just maybe, Dean wanted the same thing.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 will continue the story!
> 
> I always appreciate comments and kudos, I hope you are enjoying the story!


End file.
